


Another Language

by Roryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryn/pseuds/Roryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er hatte gegen das Quietschemonster gekämpft, gegen die Staubwerwölfe und einmal sogar gegen Kreacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Language

Das große, dunkle Ebenholzbett lächelte ihm entgegen, kaum das er die Türschwelle hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber es war ein altvertrauter Feind. Einer gegen den er in den letzten elf Jahren oft hatte antreten müssen. Und ein ums andere mal hatte er – natürlich - gewonnen. Er hatte gegen das Quietschemonster gekämpft, gegen die Staubwerwölfe und einmal sogar gegen Kreacher. Auch wenn er bis heute nicht wusste, was der unnütze Hauself unter dem Bett seines Sohnes getrieben hatte.  
Wichtig war nur, er hatte ihn darunter hervor gezerrt und unter dem rasenden Jubel Sirius' auf den Gang verbannt, wo er seiner Meinung nach auch hingehörte.  
Aber in den letzten Wochen war es ruhig geworden um die Bettkriege. Sirius hatte ihn nicht mehr gebeten nach Monstern zu suchen, wenn er abends in sein Zimmer gekommen war, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Er hatte einfach nur still im Bett gelegen und den Baldachin angestarrt.  
Orion wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
War sein kleiner Stern schon dabei erwachsen zu werden oder lag ihm etwas auf der Seele? Sollte er es ansprechen oder lieber noch beobachten bis sie ihn zum Bahnhof brachten und dann hoffen, dass Hogwarts das Problem für ihn lösen würde?

Hogwarts.

Walburga sprach seit Wochen von nichts anderem mehr. Sie hatte in der Winkelgasse schon sechs Slytherinuniformen in Auftrag gegeben und erzählte jedem den sie traf, wie stolz sie auf ihren kleinen Musterschüler war.  
Zumindest wenn dieser es nicht hörte, denn das, so betonte sie immer wieder, würde ihn nur ermutigen, sich auf seinen Lorbeeren auszuruhen und so zu einem faulen Nichtsnutz zu werden, wie der Sohn von Abraxas, der es Druella so angetan hatte. Und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht und er wenn er ganz ehrlich war auch nicht.

Orion war natürlich auch stolz auf seinen Sohn. Immerhin hatte er Sirius höchst selbst zu Ollivander begleitet und ihm einen hübschen Stab mit einem extravaganten Muster gekauft. Ein schönes Modell, von dem nicht nur der verschrobene Zauberstabhersteller Großes erwartete.  
„Hast du deinen Spruch geübt?“, fragte er und Sirius schenkte ihm ein Nicken als Antwort.  
„Ja, Vater“, entgegnete er und hob den Zauberstab, um ihn auf die Kerze zu richten.  
„Nox“, befahl er und augenblicklich wurde es dunkler im Zimmer. Orion erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.  
„Sehr gut“, lobte er, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass der Junge eigentlich noch nicht zaubern durfte. Aber er war ein Black und in diesem Haus gab es nichts was für einen Black verboten war. Naja, fast nichts um ganz ehrlich zu sein.  
„Hast du deine Zähne geputzt?“  
„Ja, Vater.“  
„Dann wünsche ich dir -“  
„Vater!“, fiel ihm Sirius ins Wort und ignorierte seinen tadelnden Blick, wie er es oft tat, wenn ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag. Würde er ihn doch wieder in den Kampf gegen das Monster unter dem Bett schicken?  
Orion schielte zum Ende des Lakens hinunter, doch es rührte sich erwartungsgemäß nichts. Kein Monster, kein Staubwerwolf und auch kein Kreacher. Nicht einmal sein Sohn machte Anstalten.  
„Sirius?“, fragte er also erwartungsvoll und beobachtete dabei, wie der Elfjährige schon wieder den Baldachin anzustarren begann.  
„Wie ist es in Hogwarts?“

Orion stutzte. War das etwa des Zauberstabes Kern? Hatte sein Junge am Ende einfach Angst? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, zurück an sein elfjähriges Ich, das seinem ersten Schuljahr entgegenfieberte. Hatte er damals Angst gehabt? - Eigentlich nicht. Aber ihn hatte auch Cygnus begleitet, sein blasser, stiller Freund, der heute sowohl sein Cousin als auch sein Schwager war. Und Sirius? Sirius würde das Abenteuer alleine beginnen müssen. Klar, er hatte Narcissa, seine hübsche, blonde Cousine, die sicher ein Auge auf ihn werfen würde, aber Narcissa war eine junge Frau und Sirius – Sirius war halt immer noch das Kind, das ihn abends bat, nach Werwölfen unter seinem Bett zu suchen.  
Orion holte Luft. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, wollte ihn trösten und versprechen, dass ihm auch in Hogwarts kein Monster bis unter das Bett folgen würde, doch als er schließlich den Mund öffnete um all das auszusprechen was ihm auf der Zunge lag, war da nur ein leises „Gut“, das ihm über die Lippen kam. Denn all die Erinnerungen, all die Abenteuer, die er mit Hogwarts verband, würde sein Sohn selbst erleben müssen, um einmal mit Stolz auf sie zurückblicken zu können und zu sagen: „Die Zeit in Slytherin war die Schönste in meinem Leben.“


End file.
